


Built for Her

by MapleBoos



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: "I Only Wear This To Impress You", (But Not Really Because She's An Evil Clone), Anal Fingering, Blushing, Daddy Issues, Dry Humping, Dungeon, Embarrassment, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Plans, Eye Contact, F/F, Flashbacks, Flirting, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hint of Incest, JUST CLONES, Kinky, Licking, Love Confessions, MONSTER FUCKER, Making Out, Masks, Masturbation, NOT ACTUALLY SISTERS, Pet Names, Pheromones, Restraints, Royalty, Saliva fetish, Selfcest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Sloppy Makeouts, Spit Kink, Squirting, Teeth, Tongues, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBoos/pseuds/MapleBoos
Summary: Nose to nose, imprisoned together, Kitana's teasing unwittingly discovers the hidden features imbued in Mileena, her evil clone, since "birth". The "sisters" must end their tensions and serve alongside one another, for the sake of the empire.A KitEena Fanfiction.
Relationships: Kitana/Mileena (Mortal Kombat), Kiteena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Built for Her

(By 無色 on pixiv)  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
“ **DAUGHTERS** ” Bellowed the Emperor’s voice. “ **WHAT** is the meaning of _this_ ?”  
  
Kitana, and her clone hybrid of a “sister” (if you could call her that), Mileena, lay on their knees before the ruler of Outworld.  
  
The blueclad princess had to pretend not to notice the palace guards who were admiring the ladies perked up asses. At this moment all she could think about was how annoyed she was with Mileena…  
  
Despite being created with almost the _exact_ same body, Mileena always appeared _curvier_ to her, more voluptuous and confident in how she showed herself off. 

Mileena on the other hand, could care less of how her fellow minions admired her. She had dressed that way exclusively to tease Kitana. Nothing proved more satisfying, then when she caught her “sister’” bashfully blushing over one of Mileena’s many tight form-fitting outfits.   
  


  
“ **I** gave you **CLEAR ORDERS** that the renegade was to be eliminated. I did not send my best assassin’s, and own lineage to **FAIL** with such a simple demand.” He continued.  
  
“Father I-” Kitana spoke up firmly. “-I requested that this assignment be completed, _alone.”_ _  
_ _  
_Kitana shot Mileena a sneer. Mileena fluttered her eyelashes innocently.  
  
“This **_animal_** demanded we strike in broad daylight, head first, towards armed Shokan traitors!  
 **SHE** wouldn't listen to _any_ sense of reason or strategy, and is an utter embarrassment to your rule.”  
  
“HA! Such **LIES** you SPIT Kitana!” Mileena fired back with a scoff, and dumbfounded look of disbelief for good measure. “ **YOU** wanted to wait until nightfall, while we had the clear advantage! She would rather rub her clit all day, then ambush a couple of distracted--”

“Shut the fuck UP!” Kitana interrupted, embarrassed that Mileena had gone so personal. 

* * *

Their palace bedroom was a massive space, featuring a sprawling balcony to overlook some of the Outworld marketplace and village beneath them.  
  
Inside the chamber, was a weaponry cabinet loaded with blades of the twin’s choosing, ornate chests of regal garments, two exquisite beds large enough for even the most hulking of Centaurians, among other ornate fixtures.  
  
Separating Mileena’s half from Kitana’s, draped a veil curtain made from Edenian’s finest silk.

In the glow of morning, if the light of the Outworld sun hit it just right... Mileena could catch a glimpse of her “sister” through the curtain, often gyrating her body to a gentle rhythm.  
  
Kitana’s calves were tight, and her abdominals pulsated. She was unaware that Mileena’s superior Tarkatan sense of smell meant that even if she **had** hid the sound of her convulsing pleasures, her evil-clone knew of every drop that came out of her those mornings…  
  
The pressures of Kitana’s “work life”, to hunt down and kill enemies of the emperor, meant that this was the only time she had to herself. She knew Mileena had noticed her _overindulging_ in the act on more than one occasion. At times she would be curiously missing from social gatherings of their assassin’s guild. 

Neither twin had spoken of it (until now). Though, one night when Kitana returned home late from an assignment, she caught a glimpse of a backlight Mileena through the curtain by candlelight.   
  


Her silhouette held one hand up to her face, while the other disappeared between her legs. Kitana thought to pull the curtain aside to embarrass and shame her, but stood there for a moment, watching.

Ultimately deciding it was best not to give Mileena ammunition, or a chance to mention _her_ morning escapades. Curiously… Some of Kitana’s undergarments were absent that night, though the girls stole each other's things all the time as a jest. So she thought nothing of it... 

* * *

“Father, PLEASE!” Kitana rose to a kneel. “You **CANNOT** allow **HER-”** she pointed, **“-** to speak to me that way! As the princess of Out-”  
  
“- _As the princess of Outworld_ ” Mileena parroted, rolling her eyes.

  
“ **ENOUGH!** ” Shao Kahn spoke.

As loud as the girls could yell, nothing could compare to the pounding voice of the Kahn, who was more than capable of reaching every seat in his Kolosseum.  
  
“Finish This… Squabble, OUT of my throne room! You **WILL** learn to serve beside each other, and if not, WHY would I bother keeping two of you?”  
  
His rhetorical caused both girls to shrink and go silent.  
  
“Sorcerer!” Shao Kahn turned his head and beckoned.

  
Looking to Kitana, Mileena pulled down her mask, revealing her soft lips surrounded by jagged teeth. She mimicked what Earthrealmers would call an “ahegao face”. Tongue extended and eyes crossed, with her mouth curving to a slight lewd smile.  
  
Kitana huffed and sharply looked away. She crossed her arms and puffed out her chest. 

“What in the six realms is **_wrong_ ** with you?” she murmured… 

Shang Tsung, head sorcerer to the emperor, strolled in on light foot. He had always kept an ear open to the discourse of the throne room.  
  
“Yes? Emperor” Shang said snakishly, almost with an audible hiss.  
  
Shao Kahn rose from his throne, casting his shadow upon the girls. “See to it that my daughters are punished accordingly. If they cannot learn to be **_together_ ** _,_ then I will consider you too equally a FAILURE.” 

“...Girls, if you please.” Shang Tsung lowered his head, and extended a hand, motioning to the hall from which he entered. The women in pink and blue rose to their feet, turning to leave before bowing to the emperor.  
  
“I assure you Shao Kahn, you will have no further qualms with your daughter's performance. **_I_ ** will take to this… Personally.” Shang spoke confidently. 

The palace guards whispered between each other, eyeing the sway of Mileena's hips as she left.

* * *

  
  
“If _YOU_ had obeyed me, father wouldn’t be scolding us right now! _”_ Kitana nagged.  
  
Following Shang Tsung through the sprawling corridors of the keep, the twins bickered blow for blow.  
  
“Your daddy-issues aren’t **_MY_ ** problem, _Princess_ .” Mileena ran her tongue over her front teeth, happily flicking her eyebrows at Kitana.  
  
She drew her signature fan blade, opening it with a dramatic _SHWING_ . 

She held it over Mileena’s face to block her clone from sight.   
  


Mileena shrugged, happily re-equipping her face mask from the ahegao stunt earlier.  
  
“Ladies. You may find that, to ‘kiss & make up’, being most beneficial as an approach towards both your causes.” Shang Tsung interjected.  
“The Emperor plans to unite the realms. How is he to conquer, if his own heirs--”  
  
“-- **‘** KISS **’** **_her?!?_ ** You’ve gone completely **MAD** sorcerer! The thought **_sickens_ ** me.” Kitana interrupted, collapsing her fan-blade.   
“No creature I’ve ever known would be fit for such an encounter!”  
  
  
Trailing Shang Tsung, the hallways and corridors grew darker. Now only lit by an occasional wall torch, or hanging lantern.   
  
  
“What’s the matter ‘sister’?” Mileena asked.

She grabbed a clutch of Kitana’s hair and pulled her face close to her own… 

“Do you want me all to _yourself_ ?”  
  
Kitana felt Mileena’s warm breath through their masks, without them, their lips would almost be touching at this distance. Kitana snarled and pulled Mileena’s hair back, trying to pry her away.  
  
“Let GO! You BEAST! UGH!”  
  
Shang Tsung noted. “It was an- Earthrealm figure of speaking, your highness. You would do well to learn their customs prior to our impending invasion.”

“AH!” Mileena yelped. Kitana cupped a hand on Mileena’s breast, pushing her away ever so slightly. 

Finally, the sorcerer halted his march. The trio now stood in a spacious dark chamber.  
  
The twins continued to pull at each other’s hair and clothes, with an occasional grunt or whimper.

“RRRH!”

“GAH!”

Mileena finally broke the hold, by releasing her grip of Kitana’s hair. She reeled her hand back, and shot her palm into Kitana’s ass.

  
  
  
**_W H A P_ ** _  
  
_

“GAHH!” Kitana practically flew forward. “YOU, are the WORST! I cannot STAND YOU Mileena!” Kitana boiled over, “In fact! I HATE YOU!”  
  
Mileena stomped towards her.

“Oh? Then why don’t you DO something about it, Kitana?! All you ever do is whine and complain! Quit acting like you’re SOME Eldergods gift to Edenia!”

  
The girls were pressed nose to nose yet again. 

Fire roared in their eyes, Kitana’s a seething blue flame of anger.

Mileena’s a raging inferno of orange, yellow, and passion.

  
  
**_KRRRRR_ ** **_K L I N K_ **

A massive steel-barred door locked into place. Shang Tsung stood behind it, tapping his fingers against each other.

  
“As Shao Kahn instructed. You two **WILL** learn to be… ‘ _together’._ Shang spoke with a sneer.  
  
Kitana and Mileena looked at him in bewilderment, then surveyed the space around each other.

In their bickering, the girls had only assumed they’d been sent to their room. As was customary punishment until this point... 

They’d been so distracted in arguing, the twins didn’t even notice the metal cuffs now locking their hands behind each other’s backs. The shackles glew ever so slightly, with a green hum of magic essence. Shang Tsung had clearly learned a binding spell in his spare time, convenient for forming restraints out of thin air.

Connecting their wrists in a handcuff fashion, the bindings held an invisible tether to each other. The spell wouldn't allow either girl to raise them over the others head, or beneath their feet despite their initial squirming.  
  
“ **What** do you think you’re-?” Kitana yelled, only to be interrupted by the sorcerer's chuckling.  
  
“Mhm ha ha ha hm”, Shang snapped a finger, before turning on a heel to exit.

A lantern roared to life inside the girl’s chamber. Some of the floor could be seen now, as it was a kind of hardwood whereas the walls were a dark chiseled brick. 

The two assassin’s had seen every dungeon in the keep, usually meant to house beasts... But this was surely not one of them.  
  
Shang Tsung sulked away into the darkness, grabbing the one remaining wall torch outside of the barred gate into his hands. 

* * *

There was nothing now but the lantern, the room, and the two girls chained together inside it. _  
  
_

Mileena pulled at the chains to no avail, finally after some time, she let her hands rest. 

Remaining locked behind her “sisters” back, they could only fall to rest on Kitana’s ass.  
  
  
“Keep your hands off of me...” Kitana said firmly.  
  


They had exhausted their anger through prior yelling, now there were only stern looks and occasional eye rolls whenever their wandering looks met.

  
“Fine.” Mileena spoke through closed teeth.

  
She put her wrists around Kitana’s shoulders. They mimicked a prom dance position, and Kitana couldn’t help but exhale through her nose at their situation.  
  


“Pft. Some ‘creator’ you’ve got there. That bumbling _snake_ is dead when we’re released from here...” Kitana spoke into the pitch black space which was once the hallway.  
  


Mileena’s hair draped across half of her face, her tone remained unalarmed.

  
“You don’t _choose_ family Kitana.” Mileena said casually, examining her nails beyond Kitana’s head.  
  
“ **We’re** not family. You’re just a monstrous version of **ME** . One that **_I_ ** didn’t ask for… “ Kitana lectured.  
  
  
Her arms too began to tire, as she had no option but to rest them on Mileena’s waist.  
  
The way they held each other now, incidentally gently swaying weight from one foot to the another as they stood, caused Kitana’s mind to begin to wander after a moment. 

  
Her mother, Queen Sindel, would host a ball for royalty every hundred years, as was customary in Edenia. Although it had been absorbed into Outworld eons ago, the Queen had continued the tradition to invite every race in the realm to a grand ball for a night of socialising. 

She thought of the food, the music, and the dancing. Distinctly how whenever she were presented the opportunity to dance with Mileena, she’d become sheepish in those moments. 

Both girls looked the definition of beautiful those nights of course.

Kitana would often remind herself that she had _no_ need to be nervous. But something about Mileena… When her hair was neatly pulled back, when her piercing eyes of orange were further exaggerated with her sharp black eyeliner and magenta shadow. When she would grab Kitana's hands unprompted, and pull her to the center of the room for a slow dance. OH, and not to mention **_THAT_ ** one ball Mileena had worn a full piece pink suit, complete with a matching boob window-!  
  
Kitana felt a blushing sensation in her face at the memory, but suppressed it. WHAT was it about Mileena that stirred these feelings in her? 

She chalked it up to sheer jealousy in her head. Mileena had _obviously_ just embarrassed her whenever she tried to whisk her away to the romantic dances, typically only attended by couples. So that was that, just as it had always been.  
  


“Well...Better than the original, if you ask me…”, Mileena muttered to herself. “… or, our parents.”  
  
Kitana scoffed. She got under her skin so easily, and now it was payback time for her oversharing stunt in the throneroom.  
  


“HA!"

She raised her hands behind Mileena’s neck, gently unfastening Mileena’s mask from behind.

It fell from Mileena’s face unveiling her soft & sharp features, and drifted daintily to the floor.

Kitana returned her hands back to holding her, by the hips.  
  
Kitana flicked her eyebrows, and motioned with her eyes to her mask, for Mileena to do the same.

Mileena squinted, tilting her head suspiciously in question of Kitana’s motives.   
  


Finally, Mileena shrugged and snapped Kitana’s mask against the back of her neck.   
  


“MH!” Kitana winced. 

Her face covering undid, and it too fell to their feet...   
  
  
“Look at me!” Kitana began to mock, in a poor attempt at Mileena’s voice. 

“I’m a freak! I’m a **_monster_**!” 

“I flaunt my tits, and my ass!” Kitana proclaimed, squeezing Mileena’s butt. 

“To anyone or anything that **_might_ ** want to fuck me!”

  
  
Kitana pulled their bodies into one another, using the binding of her cuffs still behind Mileena’s back.

Their chests pressed up against the other’s, through their kombat gear.

  
“And my TEETH! Have you **SEEN** , my perversion of a human face?!” She continued...  
  


In truth, Kitana had always found her twins teeth morbidly fascinating. 

Mileena was able to rip foes down to shreds of meat, using nothing but her mouth, and it seem to bring her great joy in doing so.  
  
The way each tooth intertwined to form a menacing row of fangs, yet retaining the beauty of her Edenian bone structure was something she couldn't help but admire. 

Mileena was beyond nature, far from the realm of possibility without a great deal of flesh-sorcery and magic involved. Kitana had thought to herself in private that Mileena would have made quite the catch, if she’d been a clone of **anyone** else… of course… 

“Grrrr! Mmmrrrh”, Kitana moaned in a poor parody of Mileena’s antics.   
  


Kitana opened her mouth, and extended her tongue to its farthest reach.   
  


Mileena leaned away from her, closing her eyes and raising her chin to Kitana in protest.  
  


Kitana continued to pester, pressing her nose further into Mileena’s.  
  
  


“Auuggg, Let ‘uth ‘danth!” (“Let us dance”)  
  
“Mmmhhhg, Let uth be a fhamlee” (“Let us be a family”)  
  
  


**_P P F H T_ **

  
  


_  
_Mileena spat squarely into Kitana’s face.

  
  


She’d been sucking on her tongue the entire time throughout Kitana’s little impersonation attempt. 

Finally unleashing a load of mouth liquid at her sister in objection. Mileena was pleased with herself, maintaining her shut eyes and cocked chin.  
  


  
“You’re right Kitana! Damn ME to the Netherrealm for the need to feel ‘wanted’ and cared for!” 

Mileena let loose a flurry of emotions.   
  


“Because all I’ve ever wanted is **YOU** … _you_ ** _Kitana_** **!** **_I_** _want_ ** _YOU,_** to want **ME!** ” Mileena shouted.  
  
“ **I** _only_ ever wear this stupid SHIT, so that you’ll actually LOOK at me and--...”

Mileena’s eyes shot open, and she froze solid. 

“and...:”  
  
  
  
Her eye’s met an equally still Kitana. Only now realizing her spit had landed directly into Kitana’s mouth...  
  


It bubbled on Kitana’s outstretched tongue.

  
The spit creeped towards the edge, about to drip off.

  
They both examined Kitana’s tongue, Kitana almost going cross eyed in an effort to see the horror that had just taken place.   
  


They locked eyes to each other. They stood motionless, mystified.

  
Kitana’s body had surged with an electric pulse when Mileena’s fluid made contact with her taste buds.  
  


It sent her body into a shiver, her pulse into a furious storm, she felt goose bumps all across her body,  
  


and in but a single moment she felt the dread and terror of her panties dampen ever so slightly.  
  


Kitana finally broke the stare. Closing her lips with her mouth so full of Mileena’s spit it bulged out her cheeks.

Kitana gulped, swallowing everything inside… 

Her face became blisteringly hot. So hot that if she were to dawn her face mask it might erupt into flames.   
  
She couldn’t begin to describe the sensation other than it felt like tasting pure, genuine, passionate - 

  
  


_Love?…_

* * *

Shang Tsung, descended a winding staircase towards the “Flesh Pits”. His private laboratory of dark magic and twisted experiments.  
  
His most diabolical yet? The secret “feature” he’d built into Mileena since her “birth”.  
  
Through reverse engineering Edenian pheromones, he’d silently crafted her to be Kitana’s perfect scent match… _As a mate._

  
  
Shang Tsung had been surprised it’d taken this long to show effect. 

He theorized perhaps they hadn’t been close enough, physically. Those masks delayed his plans even further behind schedule. Keeping their noses and more importantly, their _mouths_ apart… 

Though he patiently schemed that a single night in the dungeon together, could change the relationship indefinitely...  
  
The grand sorcerer raised an opaque vial of fluid that he had imbued Mileena with, to his eye.

Too much of the concentrate, and the women may go as far as to cannibalize each other in their love-making. A hint of sinister magic meant even the worst potential of outcomes were a possibility.

  
Too little, and the two could’ve identified each other’s scent profiles as actual siblings, never to engage the other as intended. Time would only tell, if Shang’s creation would perform it's duty...

To mate with her, was only the first step.

* * *

  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?” Mileena erupted.

  
  
Kitana’s legs wobbled, she fell to her knees and Mileena came down with her.

  
  
“What kind of freak do you think **I AM** when you- you just--” Mileena blushed hard. Her face began building with uncomfortable heat too.  
  
  
Kitana knelt, face ablush, and heart pounding out of her chest. 

She Still staring into Mileena’s eyes.

There was something _animalistic_ about them _._ The way her cat-like pupils dilated from the dim light of the lantern. It was the part of her most foreign, though everywhere else, oddly familiar. 

Kitana sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She tried to think of a deflection, something to say as a clever retort, to mock Mileena once again, somehow taking back what she had just done… 

But there was nothing… She had swallowed Mileena’s spit,

And worse _. She liked it._

  
  
“Fuck off Kitana, seriously.” Mileena looked down to her chest, allowing her messy hair to cover her face in embarrassment.

  
  
Mileena’s hands were still bound, the only choice were to lay them on Kitana’s hip bones just as she had. They knelt there, forcibly holding each other's waists.  
  


“Did you mean that, Mileena? What you said about…” Kitana spoke softly.

  
  
Mileena shot a ferocious look at her sister, cable of killing a man. She grit her teeth, clenching them together menacingly in a sort of snarl. 

  
To many of her prey, this would have been the last face they saw before their demise.  
  


Unbelievably…  
  
  
Such ferocity in her eye contact caused blood to rush to “un”desirable parts of Kitana’s body. She pressed her thighs together as tight as she could.  
  


Alarm bells blared in Kitana’s head that she was becoming uncontrollably…

  
_Wet,_

  
for the gorgeous woman in front of her… Her own…  
  


  
“You’ll **_never_** love me!” Mileena uttered. She felt her heart pound too, though heavily and slow.  
  


Kitana’s look drifted to her siblings lips. They were soft and full, dangerous, yet delicate.

She couldn't tell if a tear had fallen to them in their arguing, or if it were the traces from her earlier salivation… Either way-   
  


Kitana wanted to feel that sensation again.

It was startlingly warm to her mouth, yet chilling to her skin.  
  
  
  
 _GODS, THIS was MILEENA for Edenia's sakes!_ She shouted thoughts to herself. _MILEENA…_ or ‘ _Milly’,_ as she had used to tease… Kitana hadn’t called her that since they were sparring partners in younger days.  
  


Kitana wanted to push the hair from Mileena’s eyes to comfort her, but remained restrained.  
  
  
“Milly _…_ I-” Kitana said, gently.  
  
  
“Oh. Go ahead, ‘ _Kitty’._ Finish me...” Mileena hissed, leaning back into her.

  
Kitana felt her twin's warm breath yet again. Nothing between them now. All alone in this place. 

To her, nothing else existed. Except Mileena’s body, and her own. 

Her temperature still growing, her pussy now aching for **_any_ ** sense of touch or sensation, the closer and closer the two got.  
  


Mileena tilted her head slightly, “...Break my heart. Because you could **never** want me the way I want you.”

She tried to read the emotion behind Kitana’s dumbfounded gaze, but only found confusion. Mileena wanted to storm away, better yet disappear through the ground- though she hand't yet perfected the maneuver of her teleport.  
  


Kitana leaned into her, their top lips grazed each other.   
  


Her breasts pressed against her, and again, there was no distance between. Mileena found this oddly comforting, yet alarming at her sisters sudden gentle nature. 

For both kombatants, there was nowhere to go. 

Kitana finally gulped down her pride, and hooked her arms around behind Mileena’s head... 

The thought had truly always been there, and every cell of her body roared to take Mileena right here and right now.  
  
  
  
“HU-!?” Mileena gasped, as a waft of thick lust passed by her nose.   
  
  


Mileena’s eyes went wide in realization. They darted around Kitana’s face, begging for explanation.

  
“K-Kitana?”

“Are you wet... “

“for me?” Mileena whimpered. 

  
She prayed internally not to snap Kitana out of whatever twisted spell had come over her. It was almost as if Kitana was about to- no- that coundn't be-  
  


“Mileena Kahnum...Princess of Outworld” Kitana pulled herself in, with both their lips grazing gently. 

“I think, I am…

  
  
  
  


in love with you...”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The twins finally pressed their mouths into each other. Their noses slid past one another, until their mouths met and formed a tight suction. 

They maintained their hard eye contact. Neither could believe what was actually happening. 

_She’s KISSING ME?!?!,_ Mileena’s mind raced, what the hell was she doing? 

What came over her!? My sister? 

_She said she LOVED me…_

Mileena nearly felt herself orgasm at the very thought.   
  


She sucked on the fresh sweetness of Kitana’s lips and tongue. It was better than she had imagined. All those morning, when Mileena wished she could tear the curtain aside and violently make out with her sister. No mixture of the most delicious fruit could compare.   
  


The way Kitana stared into her eyes as she savoured her, caused her hips to buck slightly in anticipation.   
  


Dribble leaked from the sides of Mileena’s mouth where her teeth lacked a perfect seal. Their mix of drool dripped across their tits and began forming a small puddle at their knees.  
  
  
Craving to explore her damp and forbidden flavours, Kitana grew brave, sliding her tongue into Mileena’s mouth.

She was surprised to feel Mileena’s tongue welcoming it’s visitor, by coiling around it, and tugging at it to come deeper. 

Kitana couldn’t help but release a moan into her mouth at the sudden thought of that tongue exploring the rest of her body.

_I want her._

_I want **all** of her. _

_I want to taste her._

_She’s Mine Now, she always was..._

Kitana tightened her grip on the back of Mileena’s neck. Even as her vision began to grow dark, she didn’t want to ever stop making out with this sweet taste of lover she’d found.

Mileena pulled in Kitana by the waist and held their stomachs tight. They both grinded their abs together and practically dry humped with their navels, wishing the other could reach their viciously soaked vaginas.

Kitana reared her head back, pulling away from the french kiss only to catch some much needed air.   
  
  
"HHHUuP" She inhaled.

  
“H-holy fUck K-Kitana.” Mileena spoke exasperated.  
  
  


The female ninjas panted in exertion. They tried to process everything that was happening in this dark cell.

Mileena leant in, gently running her tongue across Kitana’s jawline. She slid her hands down to Kitana’s outer thighs and dug in her nails.  
  
  
 **_CLUNK_ **

Just as she feared, the chains of the restraints, further more the tether spell wouldn’t allow her hands to reach down any further to Kitana’s soft pleasures below.

“Mmmhhh.” Mileena groaned.  
  


“S-shit. Just-JUST bite me!” Kitana moaned aloud, allowing her eyes to drift close, and give into sensation.  
  
  
Mileena slid her tongue down to Kitana’s neck, coating her in warm saliva. Passing her maw over Kitana’s jugular vein and applying ever so slight pressure with her gaping jaws.  
  
  


“Fu-uck Mileena.” Kitana exhaled. Now visibly drenched through the panties of her kombat attire.

“If you, _insist_.” Mileena purred.

Kitana chuckled her posh laugh. She sat up, maintaining her always perfect posture. Now looking across Mileena’s body, her mind flooding with all sorts of horny new ideas. Had her tits always been THAT soft?

Mileena admired Kitana’s strong yet slender figure. She thought of how rough the girl could take it. They'd worked up a sweat before, sparring, wrestling, training together- but whatever cam next would be far more satisfying. 

Mileena always dreamed that Kitana’s goal in prancing around with her “klassic” outfit on, was purely to tease Mileena with her body, tits, and ass. Now it was almost certain those spandex would be getting a lot more attention… If _Milly_ had any say in it. 

She thought to rip all of Kitana’s clothes off of her back using her claws. But there was admittedly something so **hot** about fucking her _girlfriend_ in her battle-ready, yet revealing gear.

Wait... “ _Girlfriend” ?_ Had Mileena really just affixed that title for her own ‘sister’? 

_Already?_

“I- I’m- in love with you too, ‘Kitty’ ” Mileena managed to articulate.

  
  
They kissed again. Long and deep, trading back and forth from sucking on the other’s tongue, chin, and face. 

The thrill of the sloppiness of it all distracted them from their hair becoming further loose and messy.   
  


The puddle of spit that grew beneath them had even begun to dampen their leggings and lower half. The smell of liquid DNA coated their bodies.

  
They were so fantastically in sync, each knew where the other wanted to be held. It was almost like they could read each other's minds. 

Mileena pulled Kitana’s hair, to lower her face beneath her own. 

Kitana looked up at her sister in lewd anticipation. Mileena was so sexy and powerful. Her fighting prowess was perfection, though she was just begging to be taken aside and fucked by her own sis. How else could she explain the teasing. Kitana preemptively licked her lips.  
  


Mileena spat another wad into Kitana’s mouth unprompted.  
  


Kitana laughed in what would be comparable to Mileena’s usual twisted cackles.  
  
  
“That is **SO** hot Mileena.” Kitana beamed.   
  
  
  
Kitana kissed her back, carefully returning the saliva she had spat, back to Mileena’s mouth. 

Their lips parted, though a spit trail still connected their lips. Visually displaying the forbidden kisses they were sharing...

Mileena’s lips were plush and heavenly, nothing could compare to this. Kitana’s body told her she had found her perfect lover, though Mileena felt she had always secretly known.  
  
  
She held Kitana by the back of her head and slurped at her mouth, borrowing any saliva left behind.   
  
Mileena bore a sinister grin, with spit bubbles foaming in her mouth. She reached a hand around to Kitana’s jaw. Applying soft pressure to Kitana’s cheeks to form a small opening into her closed mouth.  
  
Mileena slowly leant in, meeting Kitana’s lips. She shared half of her mouthful of spit, and pressed her lips tight against her sisters.   
  


They both swallowed their mouthfuls with a strained gulp. Kitana’s body shuddered in exuberance.  
  
  
Kitana ran her fingers down the sides of Mileena’s mid-drift. Finally, all her tensions with her tag-team partner would be released, and she never expected it to be so damn hot.

Both girls pulled away from the spit share, they looked at each other recognizing they shared a genuine ahegao face, the sight caused their pussies to drip simultaneously.  
  


“I could **EAT** little girls like you, y’know...” Mileena smirked, pressing her tits together to temp Kitana.  
  


“I’d like to see you try,” Kitana smiled, leaning in to lap at Mileena’s wet lips.  
  
  
  
Mileena pressed her cleavage into Kitana’s face, suddenly knocking her off balance and pinning her.

The two toppled over backwards.

“Ahaha” “AHaha” They both giggled to each other in unison.  
  


Milly ripped Kitana’s hair tie loose so that all of her long dark hair splayed freely across the wooden floor. 

In one swift motion, Mileena slid her body down to meet Kitana’s face once again. 

  
She locked her mouth onto her sisters and slithered her tongue deep into Kitana’s throat.

Kitana’s eyes almost rolled back to the whites. She thought to all the times they spared and pinned each other, and suddenly wished Mileena had just made out with her then and there.

“MMMF!” 

“MMMHHmmmm”

Their makeout pushed moans from both of the twins into the other's mouths.  
  
Mileena pressed down onto Kitana, their soft tummies rubbed against each other. The fabrics of their outfits began to rub off on the other’s forming a deep purple.  
  
Each woman could kill an army of men single handedly. Together, they’d be unstoppable...   
  


As Kitana kissed her, suddenly remembered Mileena could roll herself into a ball... She’d be able to fuck her like a tiger! Kitana squeezed Mileena's ass at the thought.

The cherry on top, Mileena pressed her upper thigh into Kitana’s pussy.

**Finally** , some _sort_ of touch Kitana’s every cell was craving. Fluids leaked out of her, puddling on Mileena’s leg… She only wished she could taste them. Mileena’s weight pressed down into Kitana, all she could feel was her, and she didn't want it to ever stop.

Mileena continued to plunge Kitana’s mouth with her own. She wanted to taste everything she’d been missing all these years. Every. Drop. This is what she was made for...

“MmmFucckk!” 

Kitana grinded her pussy against Mileena’s leg, it wasn’t her fingers or her mouth, but it _was_ coming from Mileena, and contact with her muscular toned body, so it would do the job. 

The heat of her face had since spread across her entire being, sharing it with Mileena. 

The electricity between Mileena’s touch, and taste, broke her record for elevated heart rate. As she began to feel a building orgasm the likes of which she’d never experienced. 

Kitana returned the favour in a spark of lustful ingenuity. She slipped her hand down the back of Mileena’s pants and pressed a finger into Mileena’s closed asshole. 

“MHFFF!?”

It was so raunchy and forbidden, Mileena produced a moan long and hard at the idea that her innocent Princess Kitana was acting so animalistic. She almost bit down, but was careful not to injure her precious lover.  
  


Mileena kept throat fucking her sister with her tongue. She arched her back, pressing her ass into Kitana’s hands.

Finally with enough pressure, Kitana forced her finger inside Mileena’s ass. 

Mileena retracted her tongue, it shot back into her mouth like a tape measure, breaking the deepest kiss humanly possible. Spit strands covered their face.

  
“AH!” She gasped sharply.

Mileena sucked in her entire lower lip. She thought to herself how _doors of raunchiness_ had just swung wide open, and how much she’d enjoy all the dirty payback she’d get to take on Kitana. 

‘MMFH! Sister!” Mileena cried out.

“You see, the price of making love to me? _Is that you have to cum for me too_.” Kitana lustfully demanded, biting Mileena underneath her collar bone. 

Her flesh was soft, pale, and slightly freckled, just like hers. She couldn’t wait to taste every inch of what she had to offer. _Her Vagina doesn't have teeth does it?_ Kitana couldn't help but smile.

She thought of how soon they would be free of this place. Free to use their hands and naked bodies in any perverted way they could imagine (toothy vagina or not). Until then, they **had** to release this heat and tension, it’d been building for far too long inside of them.   
  


Kitana fingered Mileena’s ass, pressing her digit deep inside and massaging Mileena’s rear entrance.  
  
  
They grinded against each other, Mileena couldn’t help but tear small holes into Kitana’s outfit with the grip from her claws. In some places on her back, she drew a small amount of blood, though the twins were no stranger to it.

Their noses pressed against each other hard.  
  
  
Mileena’s unkempt hair flowed around Kitana’s face.

  
They both felt their hearts skipping beats, staring deep into each other’s very souls. 

  
Their breaths grew shorter and shorter. Waves of pleasure caressed their genitals as a result of each other’s touching.   
  


Kitana’s pussy ached for release. Mileena’s practically pouring squirt at the taste of Kitana still in her mouth, her scent filling her nose, and her hands pleasuring her ass.

“ _F-fuck.” “Fuck!” “Oh God!”_ They both said in unison.  
  
  
Kitana knew just what would tip her over the edge…  
  
Mileena had always said it in mockery. She was an evil clone after all, so stating herself as part of Kitana’s family was an easy slight towards her. But now… 

It was simply the kinkiest phrase Kitana could utter… and it was only half true.

“Cum for me ... **_Sister_ ** **_?_ **” 

Kitana uttered it for the very first time.  
  


Mileena felt her heart hit her stomach. Her breath emptied from her lungs and her sight went blurry and cross eyed. 

  
She felt so good in that moment she was about to-... to-  
  


“GAH! **_SISTER!_ **” Mileena screamed, feeling her climax take over her body.

Their mouths met again.  
  


Their bodies had reached the point of no return. From so much steaming stimulus, they’d felt like they’d practically cum into eachothers mouths as their spit strands grew thicker and more fequent. 

Kitana’s pussy erupted with liquid cum, it sprayed out of her outfit and across Mileena.

  
Mileena squirted what felt like gallons of fluid from her vagina. She pressed her knees together, feeling the entirety of her thighs coated in Kitana & her own wetness. 

Both girls moaned in pleasure and relief, flexing their bodies tight and squirming against each other.   
  


Neither took a single breath as they came, over and over against one another. Pulsing and convulsing while their minds flooded with reward chemicals. They’d wanted to fuck eachother so badly it was like a dam finally bursting when they had. 

  
Mileena’s perfect rhythmic rubbing and sent Kitana’s body into overdrive, Kitana’s playful groping had done much the same.

The stench of red hot sex erupted from every pore within them.   
  


It filled the room, as Mileena flopped down limp atop Kitana.  
  


They lay like that for a moment, soaked in each other's body fluids. 

* * *

Mileena tried to catch her breath- but Kitana held her head and pushed her mouth into her sisters, softly.

Again and again she kissed her lips. Kitana traced her hand over Mileena’s monstrous jaws, they were so deliberately dangerous, and now she got to be the one to play ‘chicken’ with any part of her that she desired.

“You’re mine,” Kitana stated.

“Is that-,” Mileena paused, “some sort of proposal, Sister”... Mileena said, her pupils dilated, her look crazed, and still practically shaking at how much she’d came.

“Mmm, if only… Could you _imagine._ Wedding your own sister?” Kitana whispered as lapped the sides of Mileena’s mouth.

“The Khanum, and her Queen.” Mileena breathed.

She squeezed one of Kitana’s tits in her hand… Just as pillowy perfect as her own.  
  
“No one could oppose our… rule…” Mileena paused.

“...Kitana?”  
  
The girls looked to their hands, the bindings had disappeared into thin air.  
  


They glanced around curiously. The light of the lantern had grown substantially, and illuminated the room almost fully.   
  


It wasn’t as large and ominous as originally believed, and there was even a slight draft of cool outside air.  
  


It flowed over the twins bodies, showering them with a crisp refreshing breeze. Akin to bathing after taking a trip through Outworld’s hottest desert.  
  


The girls hugged and held each other,  
  


She’d been stuck with her, but now she found her.

As a lover.

“I should’ve dealt with you like this long ago,” Kitana toyed.  
  
  
They laughed. Unknowingly setting Shang Tsung's sinister plans into reality...  
  


* * *

FIN  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy wat's up, editor's notes go here? 
> 
> First I wanna say, thanks for checking out my very first fan fiction. It’s my ultimate dream to have someone make fan-art of my work, so if you’re that artist:  
> I’ll just straight up beg. Please, please do!
> 
> Want future chapters? Let me know I guess?
> 
> For now, know that in this timeline, future fights end up in pinning and make outs.
> 
> Kitana offers to wed Mileena, and Shang’s master plan continues to unfold...
> 
> This was inspired by r/Kiteena on reddit. 
> 
> Respectfully.  
> MB


End file.
